


Merrill in Winter

by LadyKleo



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holiday, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKleo/pseuds/LadyKleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill dislikes winter in Kirkwall. Or not?</p><p>Holiday one-shot ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrill in Winter

Merrill dislikes winter in Kirkwall. Wind is freezing, snow always gets in her eyes, and cold slippery pavement is very uncomfortable for someone who doesn’t have footwear. It’s the season when she stays at home most of the time. But she doesn’t feel lonely because her friends visit her even more often than in spring or summer.

Hawke comes once a week, bringing a new book and a small box of sweets from the Hightown market. They sit at the fireplace and talk about nobles and their parties. Hawke says they are surprised not seeing a strange Dalish elf in their gardens. Merrill laughs, saying they will see her again in a couple of months.

Aveline always comes when she’s patrolling Lowtown. She doesn’t speak much, but never says “No” to a cup of hot herbal drink. Merrill thinks she only stops by because the elf’s home is the only place in Lowtown, aside from the Hanged Man, where the Captain can warm herself and rest a little, but it doesn’t bother her. After all, Aveline is a very busy woman.

Anders comes when he needs her opinion on new potions he invents during long winter evenings. He knows, being unable to cast a simple healing spell, she learned well how to protect herself without using magic. When he’s in a good mood, he tells her stories about the Ferelden Circle, always the funny ones, where he or his friends play pranks on some unlucky templars. Merrill knows, some of them were made up just a moment ago, but she doesn’t mind it. She likes it when he smiles cheerfully.

Fenris never comes to visit her. Merrill believes he dislikes winter as much as she does, and prefers to stay in his mansion. He doesn’t wear shoes, too, so she understands him perfectly. She imagines him sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace with a big mug of mulled wine and a book about mabari borrowed from Marian. Her guess is almost correct.

Varric comes often, bringing her fresh food and fresh gossips. He reads for her his new stories, always making a show of it which makes her laugh aloud. He is a good listener, too, always ready to hear her talking about the Dalish history. She treasures it.

Sebastian visited her once, but, having nothing to talk about, they came to an agreement that it was unnecessary. Merrill was grateful for it anyway, because it’s the thought that counts.

Isabela comes almost every day, bringing rum and hot pies from the local bakery. They boil rum with water and spices, and Isabela calls it “bumbo”. Merrill giggles every time she hears this word. Then they “camp” on Merrill’s bed, eating, drinking and talking. Isabela tells colourful stories about her adventures which Merrill loves to pieces. Sometimes they fall asleep together. Merrill feels very comfortable in her best friend’s arms and wishes the pirate stayed for a night more often.

But there is one evening when she puts on sturdy shoes brought by Varric and walks to the Hanged Man. The tavern is full of people. Musicians play a merry tune, and a young bard sings nicely. She sees her friends sitting at a big table. Isabela and Fenris are playing a drinking game, while the others are cheering. Even Aveline seems to be very relaxed. Hawke waves to her, and the others move, freeing some space on a bench for her. Everybody is laughing. It’s the last day of the year.

Merrill looks around her and realises why she loves winter in Kirkwall so much. And this thought makes her smile.


End file.
